Know Your Stars: Teen Titans Style!
by EmilyxSarah
Summary: I was watching Know Your Stars on All That and wrote this to amuse myself... rest of summary thingy inside!


**Hey guys! wow, i haven't posted on here in a while. well, actually i have, but it got removed "cuz it wasn't a story". anyway, i had posted some jokes on here, so if y'all wanna read 'em email me at ****i'll send them to you! they're funny! so, about this story thingy. i was watching Know Your Stars and i wrote this to amuse myself but i decided to post it. i got my little sister to read it and she said it was funny, so im going by what she says! lol. im just posting this one for trial, and if y'all like it i'll do the other titans and their enemies and all that good stuff. so if y'all like it, review, and if ya don't like it, review anyways! i gotta kno these things! anyway... on with the story! oh! wait! don't read yet! i kno that this is kinda short... i wrote it as soon as i got up this morning... so i'll make the other ones better... if there are any other ones... lol. here's the story.**

* * *

Know Your Stars- Teen Titans

**Robin**

_as camera comes into focus, we see Robin seated in a chair in the middle of the empty All That: Know Your Stars room_

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Know you stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

"Robin… He wears a mask because he has slices of pepperoni for eyes."

**Robin:** "What? I do not have pepperoni for eyes! If I had pepperoni eyes, then how could I see to stomp Beast Boy at video games!"

_Beast Boy hollers from backstage_ "Hey! You do _not_ beat me at video games! I whoop you every time!"

_Robin chuckles nervously_ "Don't mind him… Anyway…"

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Robin… He uses two gallons of hair gel every day to style his hair… and it still looks really bad!"

**Robin: **"I do not use two gallons of hair gel! I don't even use a whole bottle! Well, maybe just one bottle, but that's it! I swear, if you don't stop making up these ridiculous lies, I'm gonna…" _voice trails off_

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Robin… He's half spaghetti, half girl, and half lamp."

**Robin:** "What the heck are you talking about? I'm not half spaghetti or lamp, or whatever! I'm 100 percent guy, and besides, you can't have three halves!"

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Fine. Then, you're half girl and half lamp with spaghetti for brains!"

**Robin:** "NO I AM NOT! That's it!" _pulls out a freeze disk_ "If you say one more- just one more- lie about me" _waves freeze disk around_ "you're gonna force me to take drastic measures!"

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Oooooo! I'm so scared! How are you going to throw that when you can't see me with your pepperoni eyes?"

**Robin:** "I CAN TOO SEE YOU!" _throws freeze disk, misses announcer dude_ "Uhh, well, I just had bad aim on that one…"

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "I guess your pepperoni eyes couldn't see to aim your disk!"

**Robin:** "Alright… I'll give you one last chance to start telling the truth about me."

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Robin… Is Slade's son and has a secret romance with Starfire!"

**Robin:** "WHAT THE…! I would never have anything to do with Slade if I didn't have too! He's a complete psychopath… a bigger one than Beast Boy!" _mutters so only the announcer can hear him_ "And that's pretty hard to find! And I DO NOT have a secret romance with Starfire! We're just best friends!"

_Starfire comes running out from backstage_ "Robin! How did this man find out about us! I thought we had agreed to never tell anybody about what we have been doing! I thought you loved me!" _runs away crying_

**Robin:** "Starfire! I didn't tell him anything! I don't know how he found out! I was only trying to keep it a secret! Besides, you didn't have to come out and blow our whole dating thing! That was supposed to be between us! So, actually, _YOU_ ruined it!" _turns back to announcer_ "As for you…" _Takes out Bo staff_ "I've heard enough! You just lost me my girlfriend! You're gonna pay for that!" _Advances on camera_

_camera starts to back away_

**Know Your Stars Guy:** "Now you know Robin."

**Robin:** "No, they don't! They know nothing about me! Even the secret romance thing isn't true anymore! Hey! Where you going! Get back here right now! I'm not through with you…"

_scene fades to black_

* * *

**so? you likey, u hatey? let me know! o by the way i wanna thank everyone for all of the awesome reviews for Freak to Chic. i especially wanna thank Certified Teen Titan, Pickles 12, and _especially_ Robinisawesome. y'all were my most faithful and positive reviewers. Oh, by the way. I read your story, Certified Teen Titan, and it was awesome! i dunno if i reviewed the last chapter yet, but im gonna right now! kk? y'all R&R now!**


End file.
